burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Burnout 6 Wishlist
Instructions AssassinLegend 1. A world that looks as grimy and as dark as Burnout Revenge. Like Paradise, this world is only playable within one city, but it is about four times larger than Paradise City. It is also more urbanized, and is more like Los Angeles and New York City, with traffic numbers to match. 2. Cool weather effects. Weather effects can be optional, or they can occur randomly throughout the game. The weather effects you can experience normally are fog, smog, rain, snow, hail, and thunderstorms. If the game is connected to the internet, however, a special effect will play if an event occurs in the outside world. For instance, if there is a meteor shower in your country, at night, a meteor shower will occur in-game. You can also have eclipses occur. 3. Your cars start out as slightly dated, but as you complete more events, you unlock modern and even prototype vehicles to drive. Burning routes are still featured. Usually, you will drive sports cars, supercars, racing vehicles, sports vans, and sometimes sedans. 4. Customization now plays a small part in this game, unlike the older Burnouts. I do remember seeing a post on these forums about giving cars a bit of customization, such as adding push guards to cars in order to increase their Strength. Therefore, you can now do a slight bit of upgrading on your unlocked cars, but there is always a disadvantage to an upgrade. Increasing your handling abilities by using better tires, for instance, will possibly cause a weight increase. Also, your vehicle can only use a certain amount of upgrades at one time. Players can also create their own vinyls and store them as Finishes, and they can also upload them to the internet for download. 5. The Crashbreaker and Crash mode are back. You can upgrade your Crashbreaker through customization as well, increasing its power and blast radius. 6. Bikes appear again, but this time, you have a wide variety of motorcycles to use, from choppers to modern bikes. You can now also take down bikers--simply pull up close enough to another rider and press a certain button to throw them off. 7. Many events from past games return. In addition to Marked Man and Road Rage, you can now participate in Cops and Robbers events, and Elimination returns as a race mode. Shutdowns don't always have you take down a car in order to unlock it--sometimes, you have to do Face-Offs, or other random challenges to earn a car. 8. Different soundtracks. You can either pick EA's soundtrack (who knows what it'll be), Criterion's studio-created soundtrack, or the playlists stored on your Xbox/PS3. The advantage of picking Criterion's soundtrack is that when boosting, the music's volume ramps up and adds more instruments to make the song sound more chaotic (like Burnout 2), and if you crash, a tragic suspenseful version plays. While the volume will increase for the other albums as well, that's the only way the non-Criterion songs are modified. 9. More stat factors. Speed, Boost, and Strength are quite obvious ones, but Weight and Crashbreaker Force should be added in again. 10. Aftertouch returns. 'nuff said. Exlonox # Freeburn photo mode/HUD toggle # Enhanced freeburn online (i.e. more players, more host controls, room descriptions) # Enhanced Paradise online games (i.e. Cops n Robbers with custom spawnpoints) # Explosions (boom) # Destructible environment # Enhanced weather affecting driving (i.e. snow, rain) # Teleportation between Junkyards # A few basic cars with unlockable mods (a la constructo weapons of RCF: ACIT) OveReAction * New types of Takedowns * Car vinyl modification * Offline Crashbreaker Event * Drivable trucks and buses The Almighty *Territories/race gangs (like NFS Carbon but better). *Online structured clans to advance on this. *Customisable cars like in NFS. All of which is cosmetic, no handling or speed mods or anything. *Crashbreaker *Crash junctions *Alpine areas and uber long windy roads like silver lake back from B3: Takedown. *Custom paint jobs/vinyl designs, which will incorporate into the clan/gang thing. *Closed circuit races and events, and other open checkpoint/sprint events. Basically free roam and closed stuff too like the good old days. *Experience/points system which is universally integrated into every game mode off and on line for absolutely everything. Like Tom Clancy games's Persistent Elite Creation system. But you pimp your car up rather than your dude. DontReadThis The new soundtrack will not have the teen angst alternative rock, but will sound more grungy, and full of attitude, with some drum 'n bass im between *Fit For Rivals-Crash *Shinedown-Devour *Buckcherry-Broken Glass *Disturbed-Perfect Insanity *Qemists-Drop Audio *Black Stone Cherry-The Bitter End *Nickelback-Burn It To The Ground *Art Of Dying-Get Through This *Jet Black Stare-Ready To Roll *The Prodigy-Smack My Bitch Up *The Prodigy-Voodoo People (Pendulum Remix) *Saliva-Hunt You Down *Calyx and Teebee-The Divide *Two Door Cinema Club-I Can Talk Hope you approve ;-) Ah, a MotorStorm-style soundtrack! I'd love that :) MaxB1995 11:49, July 16, 2010 (UTC) BurnoutBoy2001 1: Free roaming gameplay, lots of hidden places to find! 2: Just like Paradise City in the early concept but just with about 4 Islands spread off the coast. 3: WEATHER EFFECTS!!!! Sunny, 40 degrees refreshment (really hot!), snow, rain, heavy rain, cloudy, hail or Thunder and Lightning. 4:Offline Cops and Robbers! (vs. the computer) Rai-Jin Turbo offline as well (ganging up with Olympus with camo paint!)! 5. more places where you can go without barriers! Basiclly what i'm saying is more glitches. Criterion can hand out in every game, a little piece of paper saying where you can find a glitch. It won't tell you how to do it only tell u where it is (The pieces of paper are like the fortune cookie papers. There may be about 20 different papers and at least 1 of 20 are handed out in each disc case). Oh, and another thing, we cant send any ideas because........ THEY ARE RELEASING A NEW BURNOUT GAME CALLED "BURNOUT CRASH"!!!!!! YAY!BurnoutBoy2001 08:14, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Vaarsivius 1: Backwards/Forwards car compatibility with Burnout Paradise. 2: Split-screen. 3: Offline Cops & Robbers. 4: Weather forecasts before you come out of the junkyard. 5: HIDDEN SECRETS! 6: Soundtracks for each genre E.G. Rock would have Black Sabbath. 7: Multi-platform online. (This most of all.) Vaarsivius 10:27, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Comments a meteor shower sounds great fun (in-game of course!). what about vehicles designed for off-road use to go in an offroad section (think FUEL)? killercrusher232 10:24, April 7, 2010 (UTC) it would never happen, but natural disasters play part of the storyline? like, a volcano just randomly goes off or an earthquake. that would be cool, because then there would be improvised ramps! also, is it just me who is annoyed by the constant roadworks on I88? why not just move them around, and like show the road deteriorating. --Jjbest 13:04, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Weather affecting driving conditions is an awesome idea, slippery roads when raining or snowing.AOS- 15:01, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, just because EA own Criterion doesn't mean that Criterion's intellectual property rights are passed up - EA own the company, not its assets. Criteiron ''could ''give RenderWare to EA, but they choose not to - IMO it's just common sense! MaxB1995 15:58, July 18, 2010 (UTC) YALE70 1. New Map- My vision for a map is similar to that of Forza Horizon with multiple cities and a festival zone out in the middle of the desert like Burning Man on a smaller scale. My original idea was Paradise City would be expanded into "Paradise County" and would feature a revamped version of the original city and it's outlying places but with several other cities outside of Paradise itself like some sort of industrial Detroit-esq place, one out in the desert near the festival grounds, and one near the mountains where it constantly snows. The map will have more climate variety like in Burnout Revenge in a sence. 2. New and Old Cars- Bring back cars from previous games and add new ones. Keep the manufacturer system but expand it so its cleaner and easier to find cars. Also throw in the ability to drive heavyweight vehicles like buses again. No bikes, they don't fit at all. Save the bikes for Road Rash. 3. Crashbreaker, Aftertouch, and better Traffic Checking- I shouldent even have to explain this. 4. Upgrades- Most cars should have upgrades, by most I mean that only base models(25 V16 Revenge) and not upgraded(Revenge Racer) or special cars(Extreme Hot Rod) can have upgrades. You can upgrade tires, boost(not types), strength(to an extent), and speed(again, to an extent) Upgrades must be unlocked and they cost cash to install on your car. 5. Better Traffic- Make the traffic AI less stupid and more realistic, they shouldent turn directly into my car when they should be avoiding me. Also there should be actual racers roaming around the map so the county isn't entirly devoid of life. You can challenge these racers for quick cash and XP. 6. Cops- Cops should be featured like they were in NFS Hot Pursuit and Most Wanted but in a way that they don't totally make gameplay a constant run from them. Cops should send support based on a wanted level system and as that level gets higher, they will send nastier ordinance to bust you. You can lower wanted levels by escaping the cops circle of influance. Cop cars will also be unlockable by doing Pursuit events. #Level 1- Cops deploy Hunter Citizens to take you down. #Level 2- Cops begin deploying roadblocks and spike strips. #Level 3- Cops deploy Hunter Olympuses that use brute force to take you down. #Level 4- Cops deploy PCPD Specials that can drop spike strips. #Level 5- Cops launch a helicopter that can drop spike strips and explosives. #Level 6- Cops deploy GT Nighthawks armed with EMP systems and spike strips. 7.New Events- Bring back circuit races, elimination, pursuit, and above all, crash events. 8. New Soundtrack- Paradise's soundtrack was honestly terrible. The new soundtrack will be more fast paced with the obvious rock and electronica that Burnout Revenge proudly featured. Some examples: #Andy Hunter- Go #Rage Against The Machine- Guerilla Radio #The Qemists- Drop Audio #The Prodigy- Firestarter #Junkie XL- Def Beat #Saliva- Hunt You Down SpongeTechX #More information to the car. We have boost, speed, and strength in Burnout Paradise, but I really think that we need weight (which affects speed), handling, and agility. #No more driveaways. Seriously. If my car isn't actually wrecked, don't bother to do the slow-mo crash thing. #Add weather to the game that affects the car. For instance, if it is sleeting, the roads get slippery, and can make the car harder to control. #Larger map with more regions that have different climates and landscapes. Also, make really long and deserted highways that can be great for racing. I think the map should be more than 1 city with small towns in the middle of nowhere. It may be a lot to explore #Make cars upgradable. The upgrades should be able to make the car, well, better. Aside from winning cars after winning a few events, you should also earn upgrades to your car, like a better engine, or tires that give your car better grip. #More events. In Burnout Paradise, there are Road Rages, Races, Marked Mans, Burning Routes, and Stunt Runs. Crashbreaker needs to be brought back, and there also need to be hot pursuits/police chases. Like Marked Man, but instead of taking you down, they drop road spikes, form roadblocks with many police cars, deploy helicopters, etc. There should be an event where you get to be a cop car with a team of cop cars and chase a car. In that event, you should have the ability to deploy road spikes, form a road block with your team of cop cars by calling them up, deploy helicopters, and some other things. Similar to police chases, there should also be cops and robbers offline. Also, some races can have multiple laps, like online races sometimes do. More soon.